waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
FernGully: The Last Rainforest
FernGully: The Last Rainforest is a 1992 Australian-American animated fantasy environmental film directed by Bill Kroyer. It was produced by Peter Faiman and Wayne Young, with the screenplay written by Jim Cox, adapted from a book of the same name written 15 years prior by Diana Young. Alan Silvestri composed film's score. The film features the voices of Jonathan Ward, Samantha Mathis, Tim Curry, Christian Slater and Robin Williams. FernGully is set in a fictitious Australian rainforest inhabited by fairies including Crysta, who accidentally shrinks a young logger named Zak to the size of a fairy. Together they rally the fairies and the animals of the rainforest to protect their home from the loggers and a malevolent pollution entity, Hexxus. The film was released to mainly positive reviews, and was also generally considered a moderate financial success at both the box office and in home video sales. In 1998 it was followed by a direct-to-video sequel, FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, though none of the original voice cast reprised their roles. Plot Cysta is a young fairy with a curious nature living in FernGully, a pristine rainforest free from human intervention. The fairies of FernGully once lived in harmony with humans, but, believe them to have gone extinct after being driven away by a malevolent spirit named Hexxus. Crystal is the apprentice of Magi, a motherly-figure fairy who imprisoned Hexxus in a tree. One day Crysta explores a new part of the forest and meets Batty, a bat who claims to have been experimented on by humans, giving him an unstable personality. She refuses to believe him until she encounters lumberjacks cutting down trees. She sees Zak, a young human whom Crysta accidentally shrinks when she tries to save him from being crushed by a falling tree, though does not know how to restore him to normal size. The tree that Hexxus is imprisoned in is cut down by Tony and Ralph, Zak's superiors. Hexxus quickly begins to regain his powers by feeding on pollution. He manipulates the humans to drive to FernGully. In FernGully, Zak meets Pips, a fairy male who is envious of Zak's relationship with Crysta. Zak begins to fall for Crysta, but hides the true reason that the humans had returned. When the signs of Hexxus' resurrection begin to manifest themselves in poisoned trees and rivers, he admits that humans are destroying the forest. The fairies mount an attempt to defend their homes, but knowing their fight is hopeless, Zak convinces Batty to aid him in stopping the machine before it destroys them. When Zak makes his presence known to his bosses, Hexxus takes over the machine and begins to wildly destroy the forest. Magi sacrifices herself to give the fairies a chance, and she tells Crysta to remember everything she's learned. Zak manages to stop the machine, seemingly killing Hexxus by stopping his power at the source, but he manifests himself within the oil in the machine and begins to ignite the forest ablaze. Crystal seemingly sacrifices herself by allowing herself to be devoured by Hexxus and all seems lost, until he begins to sprout limbs and leaves like a tree. Pips and the rest of the fairies rally to the powers they have been given, which causes the seed that Crysta fed him to start growing wildly. Hexxus is made dormant and turned into a twisted tree at the very border of FernGully. Crystal appears after the fight, having survived her ordeal and successfully succeeded Magi as a magical fairy. She gives Zak a seed, begging him to remember everything that has transpired and she sadly restores him to his human size. Remembering the seed in his hand, Zak promises to remember his adventure, and buries the seed in the soil before telling his superiors that things gotta change before leaving the forest with them. The seed sprouts new growth for FernGully, as Crysta follows Pips with Batty behind her. Cast * Samantha Mathis as Crysta * Jonathan Ward as Zak * Tim Curry as Hexxus * Christian Slater as Pips * Robin Williams as Batty Koda * Grace Zabriskie as Magi Lune * Geoffrey Blake as Ralph * Robert Pastorelli as Tony * Cheech Marin as Stump * Tommy Chong as Root * Tone Loc as Goanna * Townsend Coleman as Knotty * Danny Mann as Ash (Crysta's father) * Kathleen Freeman as Elder #1 Songs * Life Is a Magic Thing (performed by Johnny Clegg) * Batty Rap (performed by Robin Williams) * Lithuanian Lullaby (performed by Veronika Povilioniene) * If I'm Goanna Eat Somebody (It Might As Well Be You) (performed by Tone Loc) * Spis, Li Milke Le (performed by Le Mystere des Voix Bulgares) * Toxic Love (performed by Tim Curry) * A Dream Worth Keeping (performed by Sheena Easton) * Bamnqobile (performed by Ladysmith Black Mambazo) * Raining Like Magic (performed by Raffi) * Tri Jetrve (performed by Ybor i orkestar KUD Jeza Vlahcvic, Zagreb * Land Of A Thousand Dances (performed by Guy) * Some Other World (performed by Elton John) International releases * United States: April 10, 1992 * Brazil: May 8, 1992 * United Kingdom: July 31, 1992 * Ireland: July 31, 1992 * Spain: August 14, 1992 * Australia: August 27, 1992 * Italy: December 16, 1992 * France: January 13, 1993 * Netherlands: February 18, 1993 * Germany: April 1, 1993 * Sweden: April 3, 1993 * Portugal: July 30, 1993 * Finland: October 8, 1993 * Japan: August 13, 1994 * Hungary: May 4, 1995 International titles * Brazil & Portugal: FernGully: As Aventuras de Zak e Crysta na Floresta Tropical * Bulgaria: Фърнгьли: Последната екваториална гора * Canada: FernGully - Les aventures de Zak et Crysta * Estonia: FernGully: Viimane vihmamets * Finland: FernGully - viimeinen sademetsä * France: Les aventures de Zak et Crysta dans la foret de FernGully * Germany: FernGully - Christa und Zaks Abenteuer im Regenwald * Greece: Οι Ηρωες του τελευταίου δάσους (Oi iroes tou teleftaiou dasous) * Hungary: FernGully, az utolsó esőerdő * Italy: FernGully - Le avventure di Zak e Crysta * Japan: 不思議の森の妖精たち (Fushigi no mori no yousei-tachi) (Fairies of the Wonderforest) * Mexico & Spain: FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta * Netherlands: Ferngully, het laatste regenwoud * Norway: FernGully - regnskogens hemmelighet * Poland: Dolina paproci * Russia: Долина папоротников: Последний тропический лес * Serbia: Poslednja prašuma * Sweden: FernGully - Den sista regnskogen * Ukraine: Тропічний ліс: Історія долини папороті International releases For information about international dubs and releases, FernGully: The Last Rainforest/International. Category:1992 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:Australian animated films Category:Films produced by Peter Faiman Category:Films produced by Wayne Young Category:Films directed by Bill Kroyer Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:American musical films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:DVD Category:VHS